sawrestlingfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Dean Morrison
Dean Morrison ist ein aktuell bei ECW aktiver Wrestler, welcher lauter eigener Aussage der Gesandte Gottes ist, geschickt um die Welt zu reinigen und die Ungläubigen zu bekehren. Außerdem ist er für sein äußerst auffälliges Facepaint bekannt. Biografie 2012 Debüt & Auftaktfehde gegen Freakazoid! Noch vor seinem eigentlichen Debüt gab es zwei Einspieler zu sehen, die ihn ankündigten, je eines bei ECW #52 und eines bei der Sixth Anniversary Show. In beiden versprach er, in seinem Namen ECW für immer zu verändern. Dann war es soweit und bei ECW #53 hielt er eine Lesung aus einem goldenen Buch ab, die jedem klar machte, dass er von Gott geschickt wurde und ECW dem Erdboden gleich machen solle, indem er der erste Champion ohne Titelgürtel werde. Noch bei der selben Show geriet er dann auch Backstage mit Freakazoid! aneinander, da dieser ihn anrempelte. Bei Xtreme X-mas Xperience musste er dann auch das erste mal in den Ring steigen und konnte DJ Shaggy in einem Steelcage Match besiegen, womit das Jahr 2012 mit einem Erfolg endete. 2013 Bei der nächsten ECW-Show forderte er dann Freakazoid! zu einem Match heraus, wobei dieser Ort, Zeitpunkt und Matchart bestimmen dürfe. Dieses Angebot nahm Freakazoid! auch, sagte aber, dass er Morrison vorher nicht informieren werde, wann es soweit sei. Royal Rumble Beim Royal Rumble-PPV nahm Dean dann am ECW-Rumble teil, konnte diesen allerdings nicht gewinnen. Freakazoid! vs. Dean Morrison Kurz darauf, genauer gesagt bei ECW #56, war es dann auch soweit und das Match der beiden stand an, welches Morrison auch für sich entscheiden konnte. Im Anschluss setzte er Freakazoid! noch weiter hart zu, um noch einmal ein Ausrufezeichen zu setzen. Hilfe für Funktaroth!? Nach diesem Erfolg wollte Morrison direkt dem nächsten Wrestler helfen und befand Funktaroth offenbar als hilfsbedürftig, denn er wollte ihn offensichtlich zu Gott bekehren und drang zu diesem Zweck sogar in dessen Haus ein, was allerdings in einer Abreibung für den göttlichen Dean endete. Kurz darauf rächete sich Funktaroth dann auch und entführte dass heißgeliebte, goldene Buch von Morrison, woraufhin dieser ausraste und Funkaroths Lockerroom zerlegte. Bei T.R.I.B.U.T.E. T.O. T.H.E. T.R.O.O.P.S. endete die Angelegenheit dann mit einer Niederlage für Dean Morrison. Trotzdem erhielt Morrison sein Buch zurück, da Funktaroth sich aus ECW zurückzog und als "Abschiedsgeschenk"" Morrison sein Buch zurückgab. Prediger vs. Prediger Als nächstes geriet dann Paul Brandt ins Fadenkreuz von Dean, denn Paul bezeichnete sich selber als Straßenprediger, was den Unmut von Dean Morrison erregte, weshalb er von ihm vor einigen Kindern und dem Publikum live im Ring gedemütigt wurde. Es folgte eine intensive Feindschaft der beiden, welche ihren Höhepunkt bei Battlefield Europe erreichte, wo Dean Morrison Paul Brandt relativ schnell abfertigen konnte. One down, one to go Damit war zumindestens für Paul die Angelegenheit erledigt, aber Dean sah dies wohl anders und griff in das ECW Breakthrough Title-Match zwischen Paul und dem amtierenden Champion Max Brandt ein, welches somit in einem No Contest endete. Unglücklicherweise war Dean damit noch nicht zufrieden, denn kurz zuvor hatte er erfahren, dass er von den GMs zensiert wurde, da seine gefühlt Stunden dauernden Promos die Shows zu sehr aufhalten würden, weshalb er sich in Zukunft kürzer zu halten habe, weshalb Morrison jetzt Paul benutzte, um an ihm seine Wut auszulassen. Dabei setzte er Paul derart hart zu, dass dieser ins Krankenhaus eingeliefert werden musste. Während Paul damit erstmal außer Gefecht war, blieb natürlich noch der andere Brandt-Bruder und amtierende ECW Breakthrough Champion, Max, übrig, welcher wenig überraschend nicht gut auf Dean Morrison zu sprechen war. Trotzdem provozierte Morrison ihn sogar noch weiter, indem er Paul & Max im Krankenhaus besuchte und ihnen mitteilte, dass Gott für Paul da sein könne, wenn er es nur wolle. Seltsamerweise waren die Brandts von diesem Angebot allerdings nicht begeistert, was dazu führte, dass beide noch mehr Prügel bezogen. Da Max nun Morrison erst recht im Ring haben will, forderte er diesen heraus, woraufhin Morrison ein Titelmatch verlangte, welches für Xtreme X-mas Xperience festgelegt wurde. Gleichzeitig verunsicherte aber auch sein eigener Bruder Paul, welcher sich inzwischen zu einem Training in England zurückgezogen hatte, den Champion, indem er auf ihn einredete, dass Max Dean nicht besiegen könne. Diese Vorraussage bewahrheitete sich dann auch bei XXX, als Dean Morrison sich den ersten Titel seiner Karriere sichern konnte. 2014 Der ewige Krieg zwischen Himmel und Hölle überträgt sich auf ECW Allerdings war der Titelgewinn von Dean Morrison nicht das einzige, was bei XXX passierte, denn dort gab es auch die Rückkehr von Loki zu sehen. The Fallen One schlug dann auch direkt Dean Morrison eine Allianz vor, um die Welt gemeinsam zu säubern und auf den richtigen Weg zu führen. Morrison war damit auch einverstanden, allerdings nur der Bedingung, dass die beiden ihre Allianz in der nächsten Show erst dem Urteil Gottes stellen, indem sie gemeinsam in einem Tag Team-Match antreten. Bei ECW #71 verloren sie allerdings gegen die KS Mafia, was Dean Morrison offenbar nicht gefiel, denn direkt nach dem Match verpasste Loki eine Abreibung. Morrison begründete diesen Angriff damit, dass er Loki auch im Falle eines Sieges verhauen hätte, denn er bzw. Gott habe schon lange erkannt, dass Loki in Wirklichkeit auf der Seite des Teufels stehe und Morrison auf niederträchtige Art und Weise den Titel entreissen wolle. Loki stritt auch gar nicht ab, dass er kein Diener Gottes ist, sondern Morrison vernichten will, da sein Gott ein falscher ist und stattdessen die Welt bald von den Flammen verschlungen wird. Beim One Night Stand sollte diese Glaubensfrage dann endgültig geklärt werden, denn Morrison und Loki traten dort gegeneinander an, wobei der Breakthrough Title auf dem Spiel stand. Dabei setzte sich The Mean One durch und konnte seinen Titel verteidigen. Der unheilige Clown Nach dem One Night Stand stand dann der Beginn der 5. Staffel von ECW NXT. Dean Morrison bekam dabei auch einen Rookie zugewiesen, nämlich Smiling Jack. Dieser spielte Dean Morrison bei ihrem ersten Aufeinandertreffen auch direkt einen Streich, indem er Morrison vorspielte, dass er am verbluten ist. Dies beschädigte das Verhältnis der beiden direkt empfindlich. Die Beziehung der beiden zueinander sollte sich auch nie mehr vollständig erholen, weshalb Jack am Ende zu einem Großteil ohne die Hilfe seines Pros auskommen musste und als dritter Teilnehmer eliminiert wurde. Cool Britannia oder die Versammlung der Dean Morrison-Gegner (Teil 1) Bei der ECW-Show nach dem One Night Stand sollte Dean Morrison allerdings nicht nur seinen Rookie kennenlernen, sondern auch noch eine Herausforderung erhalten, ausgesprochen von Ali Bin Way, welcher der Meinung war, dass Dean Morrison dem Ansehen des Breakthrough Titles schade. Außerdem hatte Ali Bin Way kurz zuvor das Stable Cool Britannia gegründet, gemeinsam mit Max & Paul Brandt, welche bekanntlich auch schon von Dean Morrison in Titelmatches besiegt wurden. Dean Morrison lehnte seine Forderung nach einem Titelmatch allerdings deutlich ab. Stattdessen wollte er Ali Bin Way helfen, die Schwärze in seiner und auch der Seele von Smiling Jack zu vertreiben, aber Bin Way lehnte dies deutlichst ab, indem er Smiling Jack verprügelte, während Dean Morrison gerade mit einem Match gegen Leon Chame beschäftigt war. King of the Ring Zwischenzeitlich erhielt Dean Morrison auch einen Startplatz beim King of the Ring, womit er das erste mal an dieser prestigeträchtigen Veranstaltung teilnahm. Dabei startete er auch direkt mit einem heiligen Duell in das Turnier, denn er musste im Viertelfinale gegen den Backlash-Priester Ozz antreten, welchen er besiegen konnte. Im Halbfinale folgte dann ein Kampf gegen CM Punk, wobei er ebenso gewinnen konnte und damit bei seiner ersten Teilnahme direkt im Finale stand. Dort wurde ihm die Sensation allerdings versaut und zwar von R-Truth, welcher somit der Sieger des 2014er-King of the Ring war. Trotzdem kann Dean Morrisons erste King of the Ring-Teilnahme als erfolgreich verbucht werde, da ein zweiter Platz eine sehr starke Leistung ist und er immerhin der stärkste ECW-Teilnehmer war. Cool Britannia oder die Versammlung der Dean Morrison-Gegner (Fortsetzung) Nach dem King of the Ring startete Ali Bin Way außerdem eine "Breakthrough! Raus aus dem Midcard-Sumpf!"-Kampagne, welche zum Ziel hatte, den Breakthrough Title näher an den Mainevent zu bringen, wobei er Morrison sogar noch weiter provozierte, indem er bereits Contender suchte, obwohl er noch nicht einmal Champion ist. Aus diesem Grund hetzte Morrison auch seinen ECW-Rookie Smiling Jack auf Bin Way, da er dem Clown damit drohte, ihn ansonsten endgültig zu verstoßen. Diese Tatsache kam auch kurz darauf ans Licht, weshalb Morrison vom General Manager Mattitude Follower dazu gezwungen wurde, seinen Titel bei T.R.I.B.U.T.E. T.O. T.H.E. T.R.O.O.P.S. gegen den Anglo-Ägypter zu verteidigen. Dort konnte sich Bin Way sich durchsetzen und war somit neuer ECW Breakthrough Champion. Verschobenes Titel-Rematch Bei T.R.I.B.U.T.E. T.O. T.H.E. T.R.O.O.P.S. sollte es allerdings noch schlimmer für Dean Morrison kommen, denn Joe Connor kehrte zu ECW zurück und gab Morrison nach dessen Match auf die Zwölf. Aus diesem Grund wurde die Agenda, den Titel zurück zu gewinnen, von Dean Morrison vorerst hinten angestellt und stattdessen stand vorerst die Rache an Joe Connor im Vordergrund. Money in the Bank Trotzdem war Deans Konzentration vorerst zweigeteilt, denn er hatte die Gelegenheit erhalten, am Money in the Bank Match teilzunehmen. Er konnte sich auch einen Startplatz sichern, als er bei ECW #78 CHUCK in einem Qualifying-Match besiegen konnte. Das Money in the Bank-Match selber fand beim SummerSlam statt. Außer Dean Morrison nahmen Kaa Haali, Aiden O'Malley, Jack Stone, Mickey Reyes und Mr. Jackpot daran teil. Siegreich war im Endeffekt allerdings nicht Dean Morrison, sondern Kaa Haali. Ein Rematch, eine Rückkehr und eine Ernennung Offenbar wollte Dean Morrison trotz seiner Niederlage im Money in the Bank-Match unbedingt etwas wertvolles in den Händen halten, denn er forderte nach dem SummerSlam sein ihm zustehendes Rematch ein. Dabei wurde er aber von Matthew Hunter unterbrochen, welchem von den GMs ein Match um den Breakthrough Title zugesichert wurde und da Joe Connor ja bekanntlich noch eine Rechnung mit Dean Morrison offen hatte, wollte diesem ebenfalls einen Strich durch die Rechnung machen, indem er ebenfalls ein Titelmatch forderte. Der Champion Ali Bin Way klärte diese Angelegenheit auch umgehend und setzte ein Fatal-Four-Way-Elimination-Match bei Battlefield Europe an, wobei der Titel natürlich auf dem Spiel stand. Trotzdem galt der Großteil seiner Aufmerksamkeit weiterhin Joe Connor, von welchem er zwischenzeitlich sogar verschleppt wurde und sich bei der darauffolgenden Show revanchierte, indem er dafür sorgte, dass Joe Connor statt dem geplanten Six Man-Tag Team-Match Connor, Morrison und Hunter vs. Cool Britannia sich dem Stable in einem 3 vs. 1-Handicap-Match stellen musste. Dann war es auch schon soweit und Battlefield Europe ging über die Bühne. Dort konnte Dean Morrison den Titel zurückerobern, wobei er die zweite (Ali Bin Way) und dritte (Joe Connor) Eliminierung selber erzielte. Die Rivalität geht weiter Damit war die Sache zwischen Morrison und Connor aber immer noch nicht gegessen, denn als Dean Morrison bei der nächsten Show nach Battlefield Europe seinen Sieg verbal feierte, wurde er von Joe angegriffen, wobei Morrison seltsamerweise sogar Angst vor diesem hatte und sogar versuchte, sich aus dem Match rauszureden, was allerdings daran scheiterte, dass er in diesem Falle seinen Titel hätte vakantieren müssen. Stattdessen machte Connor dem Champion weiterhin Angst, was sogar so weit ging, dass Dean Morrison mit einer Psychose ins Krankenhaus eingeliefert wurde. Diese Aktion war allerdings zugleich der größte Fehler des Connor-Bruders, denn im Krankenhaus machte Morrison eine Entdeckung: Und zwar litt Joe Connor bisher bekannterweise an einer seltenen Form der Epilepsie, welche allerdings, während seiner Auszeit nach dem nicht stattgefundenen Match gegen Chris Connor, geheilt wurde. Stattdessen hat er eine Möglichkeit entdeckt, bei anderen Leuten eine seltsame Form der Epilepsie auszulösen, welche bei diesen für Panikattacken sorgt. Bei der letzten Show vor Xtreme X-mas Xperience, ECW #85, wollte Dean Morrison Connor dieser Kräfte berauben, indem er einen Exorzismus an diesem durchführt. Da dieser allerdings erfolglos war, setzte es stattdessen noch Prügel für Dropkick Joe und somit konnte das Match bei XXX steigen. Dort wurde vom Wheel of Massacre ein Leitermatch als Stipulation ausgelost, welches in einer Titelverteidigung für Dean Morrison endete. Erfolge Titel *2x ECW Breakthrough Champion SAW100 *Platz 80 in den SAW100 2013 * Platz 20 in den SAW100 2014 * Platz 22 in den SAW 100 2015 * Platz 51 in den SAW100 2016 Kategorie:Wrestler Kategorie:ECW-Wrestler